


i'm caught up in a daydream, nothing that could wake me now

by boston_sized_city



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boston_sized_city/pseuds/boston_sized_city
Summary: benten likes the dreary days.
Relationships: Mick Mercury/Benzaiten Steel
Kudos: 8





	i'm caught up in a daydream, nothing that could wake me now

**Author's Note:**

> title from daydream by ruelle

Today was definitely going to be one of those days. The sky outside was dim and cloudy, morning rain already starting to fall steadily.

Benten always liked those autumn days. They were days to stay inside and waste away while eating pizza and binge-watching terrible movies and shows that he didn't really like. He liked lounging on the couch and listening to the rain pour outside.

"Are you ordering or am I?"

There was another thing about those days he liked. Curling up to his boyfriend's side on the couch, not having to spend the dreary day alone.

"Yeah, I'll get it." He shifted so his head was against Mick's chest, and he was leaning back into him as he reached over and grabbed his phone.

As he ordered, he felt a hand in his hair, mindlessly playing with it. He smiled a little and covered the phone, looking up. "You're distracting me."

Mick smiled back, and did not look sorry in the slightest. "Oh, sorry," he said anyway. He didn't make any move to stop.

Benten rolled his eyes and finished the order, then set his phone down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "You're insufferable," he laughed, twisting to face his boyfriend.

"I've been told." Mick grinned. He leaned down and kissed the tip of his boyfriend's nose. "And you love it."

"Yeah, I do." Benten smiled. That was dangerously close to an 'I love you,' he knew that. He shifted slightly so he was fully facing Mick on his lap.

Mick laughed a little, more an audible smile than anything. "I can't see the movie," he said, despite the fact that neither of them had been watching the movie since it started.

"What movie?" Benten wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Ben!" Mick laughed, pushing his face away to look at the television. "C'mon, you're blocking the view."

"I  _ am _ the view." Benten grinned. He pressed another kiss to Mick's cheek and then slid back down in his lap, burying his face in his shoulder.

It was quiet for a moment, and then Mick's hand was in his hair again, and then on his back, rubbing gentle circles between his shoulders. His face was in his hair. "You have to get up when the pizza gets here."

"Screw the pizza," Benten mumbled, not lifting his head. He heard Mick laugh, and smiled, deciding that he never wanted to get up again.


End file.
